You Will Remember
by Word Life 316
Summary: Nick and Danny's band LUP or Living Under Protection has become very successful in Amity Park, but when Nick runs into Ember, everyone discovers who her song was about.
1. Chapter 1

You Will Remember

Part 1

By Word Life 316

The arena filled with the sounds of rock music and cheering as Nick Geyser sang into the microphone

_Hey! Mr. Back stabbin' son of a bitch  
You're livin' in a world that'll soon be dyin'  
And I know, everybody knows you try to be like me  
But even at your best as a man you couldn't equal half of me_

On his right was his bassist and best friend Takeru 'T.K" Takashi, behind him was their drummer Takuya Kanbara and to his left was their new guitarist, Danny Fenton, better known by his stage name, Danny F.

_I am realizing  
That everybody's lost their simple ways  
And now that it's here  
I see it oh so clearly  
I've come face to face with the enemy  
Oh the enemy_

Together they were L.U.P or Living Under Protection, and right now they were rocking Amity Park Stadium to a sell out crowd.

_You, you're another shit talkin' punk to me  
You're a living inspiration for what I never wanna be  
I see, you've been blinded by what you believe  
Now back up and sit down  
Shut up and act like like you need to be_

In the front row were their girlfriends; Nick's girlfriend Lizzie, Danny's girlfriend Sam, T.K.'s girlfriend Kari and Takuya's girlfriend Zoë. As well as the girlfriends of the other two L.U.P members Ash Ketchum and Tai Kamiya, Sora and Misty.

_I am realizing  
That everybody's lost their simple ways  
And now that it's here  
I see it oh so clearly  
I've come face to face with the enemy  
Oh the enemy_

Come to me, come to me, the enemy  
Come to me, come to me

The crowd was so loud you could barely hear the band playing; the crew had to turn the speakers up to eleven!

_So predicting, you're the reason why I lie  
Simple decision took me too much time to fly  
Check Mate!  
I am realizing  
That everybody's lost their simple ways  
And now that it's here  
I see it oh so clearly  
I've come face to face with the enemy  
Oh the enemy  
Come to me_

The crowd started to applaud when Danny noticed the ever regular blue mist coming out of his mouth meaning there was a ghost near by. He looked around and found floating near the roof, was Ember.

"Nick, there's a ghost in the arena" said Danny, making sure the mic didn't pick it up.

"Well go, and get Ash out here" said Nick.

Danny ran backstage and went ghost, he flew up towards were Ember was.

"What are you doing here Ember?" asked Danny.

"What, can't a girl watch a rock show in peace" said Ember.

"Maybe if that girl wasn't a ghost who was evil" said Danny.

"I'm not evil, I'm just misunderstood" said Ember.

"That's a load of bull, Ember" said Danny.

"You don't understand what I've been through dipstick" said Ember.

"Why should I need to understand? Now are you going to go quietly, or do I have to do it the hard way" said Danny as he readied the thermos.

"I'll leave...after I do one thing" and with that she flew to the stage.

"Oh great" said Danny.

Ember flew down to the stage were Nick and the band were in the middle of playing, they immediately stopped playing as Nick starred in disbelief "No, it can't be" he said.

Ember then got her guitar from her back and strummed a chord which sent L.U.P flying, the landed in a heap on the other side of the stage as Ember's band appeared, she took the mic and started to sing.

_Yeah! Ohh-ooohhh!  
It was, it was September,  
Wind blows, the dead leaves fall,  
To you, I did surrender,  
Two weeks, you didn't call..._

_Your life goes on without me,  
My life, a losing game,  
But you should, you should not doubt me,  
You will remember my name..._

_Oh, Ember, you will remember!  
Ember, one thing remains!  
Oh, Ember, so warm and tender!  
You will remember my name!_

_Your heart, your heart abandoned,  
Your wall, now perishing,  
Like bad dreams in cold December,  
Nothing, but ashes remain..._

_Oh, Ember, you will remember!  
Ember, one thing remains!  
Ember, so warm and tender!  
You will remember my name!_

_Oh-woo-oh-woo, Ember!  
You will remember!  
Ember, one thing remains!  
Ember, so warm and tender!  
You will remember my name!  
Yeah! You will remember my name!_

As soon as the last chord was strung, Ember and her band disappeared. L.U.P picked themselves up except for Nick who was still sitting on the floor with a look on disbelief on his face.  
"Nick are you okay" said Lizzie as she picked Nick up.  
"That song..." said Nick.  
"What about it?" said Lizzie.  
Nick looked at her with sadness in his eyes.

"It was about me"

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N: In case your wondering, yes that's T.K., Kari, Takuya, Zoe, Tai and Sora from Digimon and Ash and Misty from Pokemon. Lizzie is my good friend Inuyushangel. The song is The Enemy by Godsmack


	2. Chapter 2

You Will Remember

Chapter 2: 5 Years Ago

By Word Life 316

Nick, T.K., Ash and Takuya had just finished their very first concert and were now celebrating at the local Planet Hollywood.

"Nick you were great up there, you've got to give me the details about your debut album" said one of their fans.

"Well it's gonna be called Glass Town and it's coming out in 2 months" explained Nick.

"I don't suppose I could get a signed copy" asked the fan.

Nick smiled "I'll see what I can do."

TK then walked over to Nick "Yo Nick, check out Ash," Nick laughed as he watched Ash and Misty dancing on the bar counter like 2 big drunks

"Hey Nick, don't you find it weird you're the only one of us who doesn't has a girlfriend" said T.K. "I mean I've got Kari, Takuya's got Zoë and Ash has Misty, who have you got?"

"I'm just waiting for the right girl, hell for all I know I could meet her here tonight" said Nick.

"Hey everybody, DRINKS ON US!" yelled TK, Nick rolled his eyes and made his way through the crowd, unfortunately he wasn't looking were he was going and ran into someone knocking both their drinks out of their hands

"Oh my god I'm sorry" said Nick as he picked up the glasses "I wasn't looking where I was……..going" he then saw the face of the person he bumped into, her beautiful chestnut hair and her sparkling blue eyes.

"Uh…..hi, I'm Nick, Nick Geyser"

The girl blushed "I'm Amber……Amber McLain"

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
